Percy Jackson and The Great Final Battle
by PersuesJackson45
Summary: Everything was fine till Zoë showed up at my door then the Oracle gives a new great Prophercy now Tartarus, Nyx, Erbus and someone even more powerful are coming to destroy the universe. Will Percy and his friends be able to save the world or will they die


**Hey this is my first fanfic so please bear with me**

 **Chapter 1: Zoë Nightshade**

Ok so normally me and Annabeth wouldn't let anyone into our home (mansion) but this person was beaten up so badly that we just had to let her in.

"Are you sure you don't want any hot chocolate?" I heard Annabeth ask

"I'm fine, I promise." The woman replied

"Alright fine, tell me if you need anything." With that Annabeth went up stairs for Zeus knows why. As for me I went and prepared lunch but one thing kept bugging me... it was that the woman looked like Zoë Nightshade. Annabeth came down and she and the woman talked so I called Jason, Nico, Leo and Frank to come over.

"What do you want." A pretty annoyed Jason asked

"I'm bored wanna play on the Xbox."

This seemed to lighten him up and we went and played on my Xbox.

"Dude how are you so good." Leo asked

I shrugged "Dunno I'm just good at it."

"Anyway anyone up to some football?" Jason asked

"We all agreed and went to the backyard to play football."

Linebreak

Me and Frank had just scored a goal so we were 1 goal ahead and we played on till Annabeth came running in and practically forced us inside were we all stood confused

"Annabeth what's the matter?" I ask

"It's her she told me who she is." She answered

I looked at the woman and she smiled back

"Who is she then?" I asked out of curiosity

"Zoë Nightshade." I paled at the name

Linebreak

We can't take my Lamborghini Veneno so we took my truck to camp-Half blood

"Zoë do you remember anything from your past life?" I asked

"Yes i do."

"Strange...how much longer Jason?" I said

"Not long 5 minutes at maximum."

"Good."

We soon reached Camp and we ran to the big house

"Chiron!" I shouted as I opened the doors.

"Oh my gods Percy you scared me!"

"Sorry but we have a problem."

"Say it I'm all ears."

Instead of speaking I moved out of my way so he could see Zoë as he saw her he gasped and went into deep thinking only to come out with a sad expression.

"What's the matter?"

"Earlier today the Oracle gave a great prophecy it says _A couple every monster shall fear_

 _The dead will rise_

 _with the help of evil_

 _A demigod stronger than the gods themselves_

 _Shall decide the fate of the universe."_

I was speechless and no one dared to talk so Zoë decided to speak

"That explains the amount of shouting in Elysium."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked finally speaking

"Elysium started crumbling and monsters were attacking whilst people were being plucked from the ground I blacked out and I ended up in front of your house Percy."

"That's sounds like Tartarus, Nyx, Erbus and someone even more powerful but who could it be." Annabeth said

"We don't know but what I know is that we have a war coming." I said

"We all know that." Leo stated

Linebreak

I have never trained so hard in my life. I was fighting with Jason and Nico and let's just say it was an all out battle and we were having fun until Annabeth came

"Guys stop messing around." She said

"Why do you always ruin our fun?" Jason asked

"Well maybe if you guys stop going all out, I could let you have fun."

"And why must we stop Wise Girl?"

"Let's see you Percy is the strongest demigod alive or in history then your fighting those next in line with you."

"That doesn't matter." Nico said

"Nothing ever matters for you Nico so stay out of this"

"But I was part of the fight."

"Likewise."

Nico groaned and left

"Hey Nico don't leave us alone with her she'll punish us!" Jason shouted as I pulled his shirt and ran with an angry daughter of Athena behind us.

Linebreak

Me and Jason were able to escape from my angry girlfriend but I have a horrible feeling that we will pay for it later anyway me and Zoë have been getting closer (as friends) then I left to talk with Travis and Connor and we ended up putting spiders in the Athena cabin and where Zoë was staying we put loads of glue to stop the shower from working. Now we're at the dinning Pavilion eating

I was in deep thinking when Annabeth brought me out and I gulped down my fear.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" She said smiling like nothing happened

"Hey Wise girl."

"What were you thinking about."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me what were you thinking about."

"Nothing"

"Seaweed brain tell me what you were thinking about."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me NOW."

"No."

And with that it became a full out argument which ended up with me running away.

"What I think about ain't important to her, I need some time off." With that Percy ran off not knowing someone was behind him following him around

Linebreak

I could tell Zeus was angry the sky was so dark it looked like he was going to destroy the entire world with one strike of lightning, but that didn't bother me what bothered me was that I felt someone was watching and following me around I could feel it and it was very uncomfortable.

I decided to check the entire place by dissolving my self into water then split into 3 bits and come back with 3 Percy's and to my success I caught the culprit wearing a hoodie one of the fake me's took the hoodie of and I saw the daughter of Atlas standing right in front of me

"Z-Zoë?"

"What?"

"Why were you following me?"

"You were angry and we can't just let you out of Camp without anyone else."

"I thought you hate men."

She shook her head "You different Percy I know that."

"Aren't you going to join Artemis hunters again."

"I'd prefer staying with you and training with you." "Well let's go and start our training then!"

We ran a good distance away from Camp where I knew monsters would be a started shooting and slashing them.


End file.
